Chuck Bass Doesn't Do Skating
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: A Chuck/Blair Christmas-y one-shot. "I feel like an idiot," Chuck hissed and glanced at the people watching them. "You are an idiot. Now move your feet."


**A/N: Hey Guys, just a Christmas-y one shot about Chuck and Blair. Post like a year before Serena left so their mabye... 14? Anyways, this was pretty hard for my to write because I don't live in Nwe York and have never been skating in Central Park, so I'm not sure if there's a metal supporter(hope you know what that is) but that's just details.**

**P.S. Those who are reading my other stories, sorry for no updates but tests and my awesome writer block are killing me. Mabye I'l get one out between Christmas and New Years ;)**

"No! No way."

"Come on Chuck, Nate is with his grandfather and Serena's with Cece, you're my only option," Blair pouted, holding the pair of skates in front of his face.

"Well, as happy as it makes me to hear I'm your last resort, I'm going to pass," Chuck said sarcastically, pushing the skates cautiously away. Blair sighed irritably, dropping the skates on the floor. Ice-skating in Central Park had been a tradition for as long as Blair could remember and she was not going to drop it just because Nate couldn't come.

"Are you seriously not going to do this for me?" Blair asked, getting tired of arguing with him.

Chuck scoffed, "Chuck Bass doesn't skate."

"Well, normal people don't refer to themselves in third person," Blair laughed. Chuck growled and pushed the door closed. He should have known Blair wouldn't take no for an answer. She put one foot in-between the door and slipped inside.

"You have to come with me, I can't go alone" Blair said stubbornly, making another attempt at holding out the skates for him. Chuck sighed, there was a reason why Blair Waldorf always got what she wanted. When she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door, he realized she wasn't leaving.

"Fine," he agreed after pondering it over for a few more minutes. Blair grinned victoriously and handed him his skates. She grabbed her own pair and waited as he put on a jacket. "You better take gloves too, it's freezing outside" Blair pointed out, laughing when she heard him mumbling a 'why do you think I didn't want to come' in response.

...

When they stepped outside, Chuck immediately pulled his coat closer. The weather outside was beautiful, but Blair had been right about the temperature. It was freezing, and people were rushing past them to get inside. So why the hell had he agreed to go ice-skating. It was funny because when it came to Blair, he always seemed to be making exceptions about this kind of stuff.

As they walked along the sidewalk (Blair had refused to take the limo) he listened to the cracking sound the snow made with every step they took. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Manhattan looked like it belonged on a Christmas card.

They walked in silence until they came to Central Park. The Christmas tree hovered over the skating rink that was filled with people. Blair smiled, and sat down on one of the benches. She put her skates on and went to see if Chuck was ready. Blair looked to her side, only to find him talking to some blond bimbo.

She walked over to him and grabbed his scarf, practically dragging him back to where his skates were.

"What was that for?" Chuck frowned and adjusted his scarf. Blair shot him a glare and then pointed at the blond girl that was looking extremely pissed.

"Jealous are we?" Chuck teased, making Blair laugh. "Just get your skates on," she commanded and grabbed her mittens from the bench. When Chuck made no move to put on his skates, Blair sighed loudly and sat down. "It's not hard you know?" she taunted and lifted up her foot to show him.

"I know how to put them on, it's just..." Chuck sighed. "I can't skate."

"You can't skate?" Blair asked loudly. Chuck rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "You want to say that again, I think the old man over there didn't hear you," he said sarcastically. Blair gave a mock laugh and grabbed his skates. "If you couldn't skate, why the hell did you agree to come?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because you barged into my suite and refused to leave," Chuck glared at her and Blair scoffed. "Well, you could have told me."

Chuck laughed loudly and ignored Blair's angry look. "Please, as if you would have taken no for an answer."

Blair sighed and grabbed his leg. She kneeled down in front of him, lifting one finger to silence him when she saw the smirk he was sporting. "One lewd comment and I swear to god I will cut you," Blair threatened, holding up the skate and pointing the blade at him. Chuck silenced but was still grinning widely when she grabbed his skates and starting tying them on.

When both the skates were securely tied, Blair stood up and walked over to the rink. Turning around, she saw Chuck making his way slowly to her, almost falling in the progress. When he finally made it to Blair, he grabbed hold of the barrier, steadying himself.

"I can't even walk on these blades, how do you expect me to skate?" Chuck exclaimed, feeling like a complete idiot. Blair laughed and stepped onto the ice. When she saw that Chuck had no intention of following her, she grinned. "Are you scared?" Blair taunted and when Chuck didn't answer, she stepped away from him and decided to skate one circle.

When Blair had skated away, Chuck looked at the ice and took a deep breath. Putting one leg on and then the other, Chuck stood on the ice, still keeping his death grip on the barrier. He looked to Blair, who seemed to be gliding effortlessly across the ice. Her curls were flying behind her and she looked absolutely stunning as the sun reflected off the ice.

Chuck was snapped out of his (traitorous) thoughts, when he saw Blair sliding to him and stopping at his side. "Are you seriously going to stand here the whole time?" Blair questioned incredulously. "Maybe," he dismissed her, making Blair roll her eyes. He was acting like a 5-year old. "Come on," Blair said, grabbing Chuck's hand, feeling the warmth of it through the material of both gloves.

Blair tried to pull him with no luck, his grip on the barrier tightening. "I did not bring you here to stand and watch," she complained, and she could see his guards lowering. After letting out a deep breath, Chuck let go of the barrier, immediately losing his balance and grabbing onto Blair for support.

Blair laughed loudly, earning herself a menacing glare from Chuck who had managed to stand on his own. Blair reached out of the rink, grabbing a metal supporter. "Here you go," she handed it over to Chuck, who looked fuming. "No way. That's for children under 10," her argued. His complaint went unheard by Blair who grabbed his other arm and placed it on the bar.

"Skate," she ordered, Chuck's face showing how completely clueless he was. Blair let out a calming, deep breath, before grabbing the other side of the bar and start pulling. She skated slowly backwards, practically dragging Chuck along. After one round of dragging she let go and moved to his side.

"It's just like walking," Blair explained as she made slow motions with her feet. "I feel like an idiot," Chuck hissed and glanced at the people watching them. "You are an idiot. Now move your feet."

Chuck sighed, moving one foot and almost falling over in the progress. Blair tried not to, but she couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her mouth. "Shut up," Chuck muttered, making Blair notice the small blush in his cheeks.

"Oh my god, you're blushing. Chuck Bass is actually blushing."

"Am not," Chuck argued, but he still turned his face away from Blair. "It's just cold outside." Blair grinned, grabbed the metal bar and pulled it harshly, causing Chuck to fall face first onto the ice. Blair laughed again, realizing this was the best time she'd had in a while.

…

After 45 minutes of skating, 7 falls and a big bruise on Chuck's jaw(thanks to Blair), he was finally skating on his own. But of course Blair had forgotten to teach him how to stop. Therefor, the reason he smacked right into Blair, dragging them both down.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked, rubbing his head. "Yeah, no thanks to you," Blair muttered, struggling to get up but loosing her footing and falling right back down, straight onto Chuck. "You don't kick a man when he's down," Chuck shouted offensively, getting angrier when Blair laughed in his face. He glared at her and she stopped laughing, but was still grinning widely. "We should probably get up,"Blair said, gesturing to the people who were giving them disapproving looks.

Chuck nodded and went to sit up, trying to push Blair of, whose cheeks had a red tint from the cold and her hair was messy from the fall. Still he found himself thinking she had never looked more beautiful. He shook his head and pushed her gently off. His thoughts were betraying him more and more by the second. _She's Nathaniel's girlfriend_, he kept chanting in his head. Blair gave him a smile and he grinned back. _Oh, who am I kidding._

…

_I'm such a lousy girlfriend_, Blair thought as they were walking back to her penthouse. When she had fallen down on Chuck, all she could think of was how close her lips were to his. She even admitted to herself that she had been pretty pissed when the blond bimbo had spotted them and given Chuck her number. Not that she liked Chuck, she was just being a good friend and looking out for him... right?

"Here we are," Chuck mumbled awkwardly, the tension between him and Blair unmistakable.

Blair gave him a fake smile which he returned, and then practically ran up the stairs. _Well, this was fun._ Snow was starting to fall from the sky in big chunks and the wind was picking up speed. Chuck pulled out his phone and dialed Arthur, finally feeling at home when he stepped into the grand limousine.

…

Two days later a gift arrived from Blair on Christmas morning. Inside was a gift certificate for skating lessons. With it was a note from Blair.

_Mabye next Christmas you'll be able to skate like a pro when we go to Central Park._

_-B_

**_A/N: Merry Christmas guys, my Christmas wish is to get as many reviews as possible! Pretty Please? ;)_**


End file.
